Alex's Requiem
Requiems are the powers granted to Counter Guardians by either Gaia or Alaya to aid and assist the user in maintaining the peace of the world or doing whatever it is that the individual was assigned to by the spirit of the World itself or that of the collective human subconscious. Alexander, as a Counter Guardian of Alaya itself, the very manifestation of the human subconscious as a force that can affect the entirety of the world, as well as the current representative of the Red, the equivalent of the power of Alaya on a much lesser scale created through the collective animal instinct and abilities, wields the power of a Requiem that fits his task. Through his existence, Alex's connection to both the Red and Alaya is effectively a representation of the two forces agreeing to co-exist, therefore bringing humanity and animals into a place of common existence once more after the Red separated itself from Gaia. As an incredibly powerful existence that transcends regular death as a Counter Guardian being empowered by the Counter Force, and effectively possessing what amounts to a trillion units of magical energy coursing through his body at any given moment (1,000,000,000,000 units of magical energy). is a Protector of Balance on more grounds than simply the traditional Counter Force. Alexander's Requiem, is called "Hungry Space". Detail Requiem Hungry Tongue Hungry Tongue is the name given to the power that is bestowed upon Alexander as a member of Alaya's Counter Guardians, an incredibly powerful ability extracted from one of the previous universes that Jacob Lux utilized to create the new world, otherwise known as the Shinsekai. An immensely powerful ability wielded by one of the most powerful Bishokuya of the previous universes' Gourmet Age, Alexander demonstrates an incredible talent with harnessing its seemingly irresistible power. The principle of this technique is remarkably simple but incredibly deadly. On the surface, by utilizing his tongue as a spear, or whip, Alexander can effectively weaponize his tongue to deal immense physical damage to anything it comes into contact with, splitting apart some of the largest of structures and obliterating near damn everything it comes into contact with. However, this technique has a catch, as Alexander's tongue controls everything it touches on an atomic level, bypassing one's durability or resistances to regular techniques such as this, with even magical particles and the energies of other occupations not being safe from this particular technique. A representation of Alexander's insatiable appetite during his life, Alexander can completely control the length, size, direction and form of his tongue at will, forming weapons out of his tongue if he so desires that obliterate everything it touches and can cause it to easily cover an immense distance. The speed of this technique is also remarkable, devouring almost anything that could be an impediment to it, negating things like air resistance and to a lesser extent, inertia, in addition to its already immense speed. This speed allows Alexander's tongue to move at speeds many may consider almost undetectable, said to move at such a speed it can catch a Bishokuya in the middle of regeneration. Alexander can even elongate his tongue at such a rate that it can effectively penetrate and greatly damage even the most fortified of structures. *'Tongue of Thorns:' Alexander can multiply his tongue to an incredible degree and change the shape of his tongue to resemble thorned whips, allowing him to attack from what amounts to be almost every angle, consuming everything in its path including the air and other atoms near him without impunity. *'Tongue Shield: '''With only one of his tongues, Alexander is capable of creating a makeshift shield by spinning it so quickly that it could effectively replicate the properties of a shield, slow or halt incoming attacks and produce an incredible defence as a result. In the previous universe, this technique was capable of absorbing a piercing attack from one of the most powerful Bishokuya to exist. *'Mountain Tongue:' Through modifying the size attribute of his tongue, Alexander is capable of enlarging his tongue to an immense size that he can use as a flail. With the properties of his tongue in mind, as well as his tongue's immense durability and raw power, Alexander can counter many incoming attacks and smash the opponent to the ground with its tip, annihilating everything it comes into contact with. *'Machine Gun Tongue:' Alexander can release a branch of innumerable tongues from his mouth that has a widespread range of attack and be combined with any one of his already existing tongue based attacks to create a variety of options while still destroying things on an atomic level. *'Drill Tongue:' By spinning his tongue at an incredible speed in a similar manner to the Tongue Shield, and moving it while doing it so, Alexander can create an application of his tongue that drills through even that which might be able to restrain the movements of the tongue, as well as deflect incoming projectiles without much effort, removing atoms in a spiral fashion. *'Hungry Space:' An immensely powerful offensive technique, and considered to be the endgame of Alexander's tongue based techniques, this technique is birthed from the base principles of '''Hungry Tongue'. Alexander's tongue does not only consume solid objects but absolutely every single atom it's tongue touches, swallowing even the air itself and leaving vacuums in its wake in the paths it took, vacuums that Alexander pours his overwhelmingly potent appetite energy into. These paths are as imperceptible as a normal vacuum and as a result, are nearly impossible to avoid. Though at first, these vacuums are stationary and instantaneously eat into everything that touches them on an atomic level without leaving a single atom behind in the area eaten away, once the target has come into contact with this, Alexander learns the prey's taste and can move the paths to attack the prey directly eat them away. Due to being a technique that is effectively utterly imperceptible and on a grand scale, this technique is considered to be almost unfair. If one attempts to directly attack Alexander when Hungry Space is activated, the probability of them being consumed nears that which can be considered to be definite, as Hungry Tongue would have already created a path around him and act as a sort of all-consuming shield around him. *